


'Tis But a Flesh Wound

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Minor Injuries, References to Monty Python, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, implied one sided attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Nolan finds himself held hostage, worries about Emily, gets grazed by a bullet, and finds it difficult to relax once he's back home and safe. For theWhumptober 2019prompt 'gunpoint'





	'Tis But a Flesh Wound

**Author's Note:**

> It's not directly shippy this time but it's heavily implied that Nolan wants more than he can currently ask from Emily.

This wasn't even the first time Nolan had been held at gunpoint.

Ever since Emily Thorne had come into his life the danger around him had increased; not that it was all her fault, Nolan had taken plenty of risks himself.

Still, having been kidnapped and held hostage and threatened a few times, Nolan was afraid but less terrified than he ought to have been.

Until the man held the barrel of the gun against Emily's head, one finger resting on the trigger.

"You put the money in my account or I kill her," he snarled.

"All right," Nolan cried, grabbing for his laptop. Taking risks with her life was unacceptable.

"I have to see what you're doing. No sending messages to get anyone to call the cops."

Well that was annoying because Nolan had planned to do just that. He moved the screen so they could all see what he was doing. He fetched up the transfer page, started inputting details, trying to buy time.

"You put the numbers in wrong," the man yelled as Nolan deliberately switched a 2 and a 5.

"Sorry! You're making me nervous. Do you want to type it in?" Nolan challenged. Anything to get the man away from Emily.

The man shook his head. "If you screw this up..."

He moved the gun a fraction, unconsciously gesturing to underline his point. Emily reacted, smacking the weapon away from her.

There was a struggle. The gun fired. Nolan took cover.

It was over as quickly as it had begun. Emily knocked the man out cold, secured his weapon.

"Nolan?" Her eyes widened. "Nolan! You're bleeding!"

He stared numbly at his arm, saw the blood gathered on his sleeve. Emily tore the material open.

"It's a flesh wound," she said in relief. "You're okay. Oh, God, you're okay."

"'Tis but a flesh wound," Nolan agreed, quoting Monty Python. "It stings though."

That evening Emily took him back home. They'd spent hours dealing with the aftermath, both with the cops and the emergency room doctor who'd cleaned and bandaged Nolan's wound,

Having Emily there had made the whole thing more bearable. While she checked the perimeter, Nolan poured them both a drink.

"Hell of a day," he said as they sat on the sofa, looking out at the patio, the sea beyond invisible in the dark, the night sky cloudy and starless.

Emily nodded. "We're alive and that's what matters."

It had terrified him to think about losing her. And getting grazed by a bullet had given him a renewed respect for the danger inherent in a hostage situation.

"Ems?"

"Yes?"

"Can you - it's stupid..." He trailed off. Emily put one hand on his knee.

"Whatever you need."

He took a swallow of his drink. "Can you stay the night?"

"I'll keep watch," she promised.

It wasn't quite what he meant, nor what he wanted, but he nodded.

Around two am he dragged himself from bed, irritated, tired, unable to sleep. He took some painkillers, checked the dressing on his arm, and wandered downstairs. Emily was on the sofa but immediately on her feet when she heard him approach.

"Are you all right?"

"I can't sleep." He sat down on the sofa. "Maybe I need to watch a movie."

"Infomercials," Emily said. "They're a fairly consistent volume and you soon get bored enough to sleep."

"I'll give it a go."

Emily sat next to him and he switched on the TV, found a shopping channel.

Maybe it was the comforting drone of the presenter explaining the many ways to use the new and improved kitchen device or maybe it was having Emily close by that finally let Nolan drift off to sleep.

It would be a while before he could put the events of the day behind him but so long as Emily was at his side it was possible.


End file.
